This Is My Battle
by PKstarsLove
Summary: Sir Aaron is involved now in the war between Carmelia and Malachite. Along the way, he meets a new companion and some regrets about leaving his love behind. Rated T for fighting (and the whole freaking first chapter :P)
1. One And The Same

"Lady Rin," the voice echoed through the cold, marble hallways. Lady Rin stood staring out the window, almost as lifeless as a statue. The clicking heels of a man's boots drew nearer and nearer towards Lady Rin and a man's face was revealed in the moonlight streaming through the window.

"Lady Rin," the man repeated.

She turned around, showing that her face was wrinkled with anguish and sorrow. "I am sorry, Aaron. You must leave, for I have plagued this land with an war of unimaginable proportion." Aaron looked dismayed. "Rin, you know that I will stay with you no matter what happens." He took her hand. "I love you," he whispered in her ear. She smiled, her soft cheek against Aaron's.

Rin stared deeply into his eyes. She leaned in, her heart longing for solace from her problem. Suddenly, the two exploded in sudden desire and passion, her tongue gently but firmly pressing against his, which doubly returned the favor. She pressed her chest against his, the pair now tightly knit like yarn. Aaron moved down to Rin's neck, gently caressing her delicate body. Rin placed her fingertips on Sir Aaron's shoulders. Aaron began kissing her neck and Rin began to breathe more heavily. She snaked her arms around to the back of his head and untied his tunic.

Soon, Rin straddled Aaron on the floor. Aaron had at first objected to the cold floor, but gave in quickly. Rin slowly lowered herself to kiss Aaron, who had his hands low on her back. Aaron in turn kissed her chest. "Never...never leave me—" "No words, just...just love..." Rin interrupted. Aaron rolled over and slid his hands to Rin's waist, detaching her skirt and leaving her in a one-piece wrapped garment. Slowly, he unwrapped the linen...

The door at the end of the hallway clanked open and Aaron sat up, quite starled. Lady Rin wrapped up the half-unwrapped clothing and sat up under Aaron, still in his arms. An official of the palace came down the long corridor. The couple turned bright red. "Lady Rin! Are you—!" He looked completely stunned. "Is this man the one to whom you are betrothed?" Rin shook her head. "Wait till your father hears about this!"

"NO!" Lady Rin shouted. "This man cannot go away! I...I love him." Sir Aaron stood up. "Please, Sir, I love her as well. There is no one I would rather be with than Lady Rin. If she dies, I will perish with her."

"Nonsense!" The official started back down the hallway. "Lady Rin, is this true?"

"Yes. Sir Aaron's aura connects us. We are like one."


	2. A War Approaches

**A/N: Sorry the chapters are so short... Writing long chapters is not my strong point so DON'T CRITICIZE!**

**—**

It was cold the next morning. Frost blanketed the ground and snowflakes flurried gently from the gray clouds. But not all was peaceful. In the distance, one could hear the clanking of armor and battle cries of both men and Pokémon alike.

Inside the castle, however, cheery waltz music swirled throughout the ballroom. Army soldiers were dancing for possibly the last time. Dresses spun and twirled while the men bowed to their lovers. Lady Rin was kept at a distance, high on a stage. She sat on her throne dismally. " Can I dance now?" she asked. Rin fumed when she saw Sir Aaron walk in and dance with other women, and everyone could see it, too. Her maid shook her head. "No. Queen's orders, m' lady. She doesn't want you associating with that lowly peasant. It wouldn't be ladylike, now would it?"

Lady Rin wiped tears from her eyes. "He is NOT a peasant!" she spat. "In fact, he is anything but." She jumped down from the stage, to everyone's surprise, and rushed to Sir Aaron, who was conveniently alone at the moment. He embraced her, and the dancers all went back to waltzing. Hips gently rocking side to side, Rin lay her head on Aaron's chest. The song slowed down with the couple's movements. Aaron gazed down at Rin, who was still crying. "What's wrong, darling?" he asked. He tilted her head up and kissed her. She pulled away. "You're not going to war... Are you going?"

Aaron sighed. "Yes." Rin held him closer. "If you go to fight, I will die when you do." Aaron frowned. "They need me, Rinny—" Rin shoved him away. "And you didn't tell me?! I thought I could trust you!" She marched out of the ballroom, up the stairs to her bedchamber, and locked the door behind her.


End file.
